


To Be Good

by DesertVixen



Category: Dungeons and Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venger is trying to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



Being good was a lot of work, Venger thought.

The Young Ones had saved him, released him from the influence of the spell that had turned him to evil.

But it was if he had forgotten how to be good. There were so many decisions involved in a not-evil day. He had longed for power, longed to outshine his father. So he had fallen.

Saving him had allowed the Young Ones to step back into their world. He knew that he should be glad for them, but Venger had begun to wish they were still there. 

He needed their help.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little snippet!


End file.
